the nomads
by And I'll Set Fire To The Rain
Summary: What if Bella had been in the nomadic coven with James, Victoria, and Laurent, and what would happen if the nomads stayed with the Cullens for a few weeks, as Bella and Edward slowly fall for each other? summary sucks, i already know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**First chapter of this, yay!!**

**Okay so I want to say thank you to all the people who read my other story: lost moon, and to all the people who are taking their time with this, so THANKS!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: pppppllllleeeaaaassssseeee!**

**Stephanie M: hell no**

**Me: I want to own twilight**

**Stephanie: to bad *turns her back and backs away***

**Me: *curls up in a ball and starts whispering* please, please, please**

**And there you are; I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 1

Oh where to begin?

Well, my name is Bella Swan, in the year of 1864 I was diagnosed with malaria, I was put into the hospital of my hometown Forks, Washington. Somehow the malaria caused me to slip into a coma.

Before I did that I stayed in the hospital, confined to my bed.

A woman, by the name of Victoria, would come and visit me.

My mother had died of the disease a week before I was diagnosed. My father didn't have enough in him to stay or at the very least care.

Victoria was gorgeous, with fiery red hair, pale white skin, tall, her features flawless and kind in every way, although sometimes they looked bitter, a childlike musical voice, and almost catlike in all her grace.

With red, blood red eyes.

She had told me what she was and generously asked if I would like to join her, she stayed with two males and she liked the idea if having a girl nearby. I refused, I came into this world human, and I wanted to go out of it human.

I did not get my wish.

Once I slipped into the never ending blackness of the coma, Victoria bit me.

I was turned into a vampire that night; a cold bloodsucking monster, dead, damned.

All the while I did not scream as the fire raged endlessly through my weak body. Victoria jumped out the window with me in her arms. She ran and met up with two other vampires, who I later found out were James and Laurent. James was Victoria's mate, had long-ish blond hair, the same pale skin, and matching blood red eyes, he was tall probably around 6ft something. Laurent was dark skinned, blood red eyes, tall not as tall as James but tall all the same.

They ran with me in Victoria's arms out of town.

A year later I found out that my oh so lovely father, note the sarcasm, was to be married to a woman named, Caroline, whom he had been having an affair with behind my mother's back, I had tortured and killed him and his new _wife. _

And today, Victoria, Laurent, James, and I were passing through Forks when we heard a group of vampires played baseball, the ball flew right passed me and I shot my hand out and grabbed the ball, we could hear that the vampires had stopped playing, they probably had a psychic with them, at that thought I threw my shield, which was both physical and mental, around my companions, as we stepped into a large clearing were seven vampires stood in a line facing us, yep they defiantly had a psychic.

**A/N**

**Woo! They're meeting the Cullens.**

**The next chapter is going to be in Edwards POV.**

**Review and favourite if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Okay well apparently this is more popular than I thought it would be, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT**

**S.M: no you don't! I do!**

**Me: you're just in denial.**

**S.M: I'll give you money to tell the truth.**

**Me: *bites lip thoughtfully* fine... I do not own twilight and never will, now can I get my money.**

**S.M: *gives over a penny***

**Me: *walk away cursing under breath* **

Chapter 2

Edwards POV

Carlisle ran to second base, then third. The ball still flying through the woods, why was no one getting the damn ball, I looked around, everyone was stiff, and I realised that Alice was whispering the word nomad over and over.

I looked into her vision.

_Vision_

_A group of four vampires stoop in front of us, an utter goddess holding the ball,_

_She had a sweep of dark wavy hair down to the waist, flawless features, full kissable lips, dramatically shaped eyebrows, thick lashes surrounding her crimson eyes; she had a button nose, high cheekbones, tall with curves in every right._

_She was barefoot with a flowing strapless silk dress that went to her ankles; her nails were painted a red that matched her deep meaningful eyes, a long gold chain hung from her pearl white neck_

_End of vision_

I looked towards where Alice had seen the goddess and the rest of them come through and and our whole family waited as we heard someone catch the ball; I knew it was the goddess of pure and unconditional beauty.

We heard four set of steps approach us, and out stepped the vampires, I did not look at _her_ yet, instead I looked at the other three.

There was another female with fiery red hair, which matched her red hair, her movements were catlike and cautious, I could see that she was taking in every escape route (A/N ya'll should know that Victoria's power is escape) like she was a master of it, like she had a gift for it, she was wearing an animal fur shoal-type-thingy, with leggings and a green t-shirt that had the print: "kiss me I'm Irish," On it. Barefoot like the goddess

There were two men, I sincerely hoped that one of them was not the goddesses mate, but who am I kidding, with my luck one of them probably was; I mean how could she be single?

There was a blonde haired man who kept his shoulder length hair up in an elastic band, he was tall and quite built, not so much as Emmett but tall and built. And the usual red coloured eyes. He wore no shirt, but he had a leather jacket and ripped jeans, he also was barefoot.

The next man was dark skinned, with dreadlocks, not as tall as the other man but taller than the red head and the goddess, he wore an orange fitted jacket, no shirt, and loose hippie jeans, again barefoot.

And then I looked at her, Alice's vision hadn't done her justice; her features were more defined, perfect.

I decided to have a look at my family's thoughts

_Hmm interesting I wander if they would consider our diet- Carlisle_

_We're gonna be great friends- Alice_

_They look quite nice- Esme_

_I bet I could kick the blondies ass in a fight- Emmett_

_So many emotions- Jasper_

_The brunettes hotter than me- Rosalie_

I then decided to look into the nomads thought but... nothing, I was taken aback, I couldn't read any of their minds.

They were standing in front of us now.

The goddess threw the ball to Carlisle which he caught mille-seconds before it hit and broke his nose.

The dreadlock guy spoke first, "hello, my name is Laurent; this is Victoria, James and Bella." They nodded at their names, the goddess nodded at the name Bella, it suited her perfectly.

Carlisle spoke then, "my name is Carlisle, this is my family, my wife esme and our children: Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"Family? Children? Wife?" the goddess, Bella asked, her voice was musical, smooth, gorgeous, and hypnotic.

_Ugh, she has a nice voice too, please let her be shallow and stuck up-_ _Rosalie _

"Yes, we consider ourselves a family," Carlisle answered her.

They all looked to each other.

"Why do you have gold eyes?" dreadlocks, Laurent asked

"We drink from animals," Esme said.

Again they looked to each other.

"How do you control yourselves?" redhead, Victoria asked.

"Why don't we go back to our house?" Carlisle said.

Again they looked to each other, "that would be quite alright," Blondie, James said.

We packed up our things, my eyes never leaving the goddess before me.

And my family and I got into Emmett's jeep, with the nomads running in the woods beside us.

The two girls were the fastest, but Bella was in the front, it was near impossible how she moved her long lovely legs with such blinding speed and precision, she was much faster than me, the fastest out of my family, we came to a halt in our drive way stepping out of the monster jeep, they came out of the woods and Carlisle stepped into the house, with us following, they looked at each other _again_ and stepped into our home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't know how many times I have to say this; I unfortunately do not own twilight and never will, are you happy now?**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

We stepped into the clearing to face the coven, I looked each over.

There was a tall blond older looking vampire; he of course seemed to be the leader of the coven, holding onto his hand was a woman who had caramel coloured hair, a heart shaped face, and a maternal feel seemed to roll off her in waves.

There was a very beautiful female vampire, who had a vain looking stuck up face, she was holding onto the hand of a large male who had a goofy wondering grin on his childish face.

There was a pixie looking female, which had short spiked hair she had a carefree hyper like face, the tiny creature was holding onto the hand of an over protective tall man who had battle scars and bite marks on him, I instantly felt cautious toward the man.

And there was a godly man, he was tall, muscled, with messed up reddish brown hair; like the statue of a Greek god, he would make every other man, vampire or not, loose all of their self esteem, defined features, he was a true image of beauty, he was currently staring at me in wonder, he did not look away and neither did I.

I threw the ball to the leader which he caught mille-seconds before it hit and broke his nose.

Laurent spoke first, "hello, my name is Laurent; this is Victoria, James and Bella." We nodded at our names.

The leader spoke next, "my name is Carlisle, this is my family, my wife esme and our children: Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." They nodded to their names, the Greek god nodded to the name Edward, perfectly suited.

"Family? Children? Wife?" I asked

The blond woman, Rosalie was glaring at me.

"Yes, we consider ourselves a family," Carlisle answered me.

We all looked to each other; you could just tell Laurent found them very interesting.

"Why do you have gold eyes?" Laurent asked his face just screamed TELL ME MORE, TELL ME MORE!

"We drink from animals," the motherly one, Esme said.

Again we looked to each other, Laurent was practically bouncing.

"How do you control yourselves?" Victoria asked.

"Why don't we go back to our house?" Carlisle asked.

Again we looked to each other, "that would be quite alright," James said, Laurent's eyes lit up.

They packed up their things, my eyes never leaving the god before me.

They got into the large ones, Emmett's jeep, with us running in the woods beside them.

I took up the front of the group running full speed in front of the coven and the jeep which held the family. They came to a halt in their drive way stepping out of the monster jeep, we came out of the woods and Carlisle stepped into the house, with the _family _following, we looked at each otheragain and stepped into their house, well in Laurent's case flew.

**A/N**

**Okay, well I want to know if you guys want Bella to have any more abilities.**

**Any way I've got writers block so I might not update for a while but I'll try.**

**Sorry.**

**Oh any see the button at the bottom of the screen?**

**Yes?**

_**PRESS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I had writers block, plus my school started back, so I've had homework and stuff, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, so don't moan!**

Chapter 4

Edwards POV

We all walked to our living room as the four nomads followed us, "your home is lovely, exquisite in fact," Bella said, her melodic voice lovely sooooo beautiful, just like her.

_Ooh exquisite, big word, her hairs not as nice as mine- Rosalie _

_She's so nice, like another daughter, and look at how Edward looks at her, it's so sweet- Esme_

_Ooh Eddie-boy lo-oves her, ooh la la- Emmett_

_The boy likes the brunette, interesting- Carlisle_

_Alice looks gorgeous today, god Edward control your emotions- Jasper_

_Ooh ooh ooh me and Bells are gonna be best friends- Alice _

We all sat on seats, the nomads sitting together and our family sitting on the seats across from them.

"So, why don't you tell us your story, we are very interested to know," Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes of course, Bella can go first," Laurent said, visibly bouncing on the couch.

I turned all my attention on _her_, the beautiful fascinating woman before me, so perfect, calm, down-to-earth, I sighed she was _perfect_.

_Seriously Edward, con-trol ov-er em-o-tions, ugh your getting on my nerves- jasper_

I ignored him; he was getting on my nerves too with his annoying thoughts over my control. She starts talking.

"I'm Bella Swan, I was born in 1847, in the year of 1864 I was diagnosed with malaria, I was put into the hospital of my hometown Forks, Washington, coincidental that you are staying in my home town. Somehow the malaria caused me to slip into a coma.

Before I did that I stayed in the hospital, confined to my bed. A woman, by the name of Victoria, would come and visit me."

She stopped and smiled at Victoria, Victoria returned the smile, changing from her dark, dangerous, wild act to a motherly one.

My mother had died of the disease a week before I was diagnosed. My father didn't have enough in him to stay or at the very least care. Selfish bastard if you ask me, excuse my language."

She gave Esme a smile.

_So sweet- Esme _

"Victoria told me what she was and asked if I would like to join her, she stayed with two males and she liked the idea if having a girl nearby. I refused, after I slipped into my coma Victoria bit me, so I didn't die."

She gave Victoria a reassuring smile as Victoria looked away in shame.

"I've been staying with James' coven since I was changed." She ended.

"Do you have any powers?" Emmett asked.

"I am a physical and mental shield, and I can run very fast, not normal speed for a vamp, faster, much faster."

"Yes, you were running very fast outside, good for you," Rosalie said, quite rudely.

"I was jogging," Bella answered with a straight calm face.

"O-Kay, Victoria next," Laurent interrupted their staring contest, and they blinked and looked away, ignoring each other.

A/N

I know it was short, but I got bored so yeh. Review please it always makes me happy, please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm insanely hyper right now, and I just spent like 2 hours on bebo messaging friends, so I am happy and I decided to add a chapter to make everyone else happy, as usual I don't own twilight, I don't get how every time I add a chap I have to say it, oh well I'm just gonna do something which may annoy you, but I wanna do it so:**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 5

They all walked to their living room we all followed us, "your home is lovely, exquisite in fact," I said, I surveyed the large house, it was light and open, with white walls and flowers put here and there a white fluffy rug, two cream sofas facing each other, a large plasma TV, and a glass coffee table between the couches, it was rather homey.

We sat on one of the sofas, the family sat on the seats across from us.

"So, why don't you tell us your story, we are very interested to know," the leader known as Carlisle said.

"Yes, yes of course, Bella can go first," Laurent said, visibly bouncing on the couch, he was always so lively, even for one of the un-dead.

Everyone turned their attention towards me, Vic examined her nails she didn't want to listen she still felt sorry.

I started off.

"I'm Bella Swan, I was born in 1847, in the year of 1864 I was diagnosed with malaria, I was put into the hospital of my hometown Forks, Washington, coincidental that you are staying in my home town. Somehow the malaria caused me to slip into a coma.

Before I did that I stayed in the hospital, confined to my bed. A woman, by the name of Victoria, would come and visit me."

I stopped and smiled at Victoria, Victoria returned the smile, changing from her dark, dangerous, wild act, which I had become to know as well as the back of my hand, to her sweet, kind, motherly one, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"My mother had died of the disease a week before I was diagnosed. My father didn't have enough in him to stay or at the very least care. Selfish bastard if you ask me, excuse my language."

I gave Esme an apologetic smile.

"Victoria told me what she was and asked if I would like to join her, she stayed with two males and she liked the idea of having a girl nearby. I refused, after I slipped into my coma Victoria bit me, so I didn't die."

I gave Victoria a reassuring smile as Victoria looked away in shame.

I hate the fact that she beats herself up about it.

"I've been staying with James' coven since I was changed." I ended; glad to have the story over.

"Do you have any powers?" the bear, Emmett asked.

"I am a physical and mental shield, and I can run very fast, not normal speed for a vamp, faster, much faster."

"Yes, you were running very fast outside, good for you," Rosalie said, quite rudely, bitch.

"I was jogging," I answered with a straight calm face. Bitch looked away glaring at everything in sight, and then she looked back at me, refusing to give up.

"O-Kay, Victoria next," Laurent interrupted our staring contest, and we both blinked and looked away, we were so caught up in the contest we hadn't noticed the awkward silence that now rested upon the two groups of vampires, suddenly out of nowhere we were all calm, and me and the hag were now ignoring each other.

**A/N**

**I'll think up a story for Victoria, more dramatic than the one in ma other story lost moon, oh and guys please review, you know you want to!**

**PRESS IT!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**RIGHT NOW!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey ya'll, how you guys doing? I never thought this story would be popular, but it actually is very, so thanks!**

Chapter 6

Edwards POV

The goddess completely ignored my stuck up sister and turned to stare at Victoria, but before she did that her eyes flickered to mine then away.

_Ugh! Bitch! – Rosalie_

_Finally someone's stuck up to Rosalie - jasper_

_Oh, Bella and Rosalie aren't getting on! – Esme_

_Eddie's got a crush! La la la la la! – Emmett_

_Interesting- Carlisle_

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! Life is- Alice_

I glared at Alice, she was hiding something.

Red-head started talking.

"My name is Victoria, in the year of 1754, I was quite wealthy, I had just turned 25 and was going out to a dance to celebrate, the bridge my carriage had been going over collapsed my driver, friend, my carriage and I went plummeting into the water."

She stopped and looked at her coven, they smiled and nodded.

_Poor girl- esme_

_I'm a Barbie girl! - Alice_

_I need to go shopping- Rosalie_

_Hmm... I wonder who changed her- Carlisle_

As if to answer Carlisle's thoughts Victoria said, "James had seen it and dived in after us, but the only one he was able to get to was me, the others were either dead or had somehow managed to get out of the carriage, of course none would have survived, but I did and so James bit me."

She smiled at James.

Dreadlock's was still bouncing, "James' turn!" he sang.

_God, he's worse than the midget- Emmett_** (A/N no offense to midgets)**

_Life is plastic, it's fantastic- Alice_

James started talking.

"In 1689 I was 27; I lived in a small town called Heather Field, England. I had a violent family, but we were very good at pretending that we were all normal, and so my father was the mayor of our small town, one day I was supposed to fill in his shoes, which I was not too happy about, I wanted to be an architect in all honesty, but that did not go down well with my father, he kicked me out, telling me that I was worthless and I would probably die on the streets, how wrong he was!"

James gave a snort and rolled his eyes.

_Boring- Rosalie_

_An architect- Carlisle_

"a nomad found me and decided I would be useful for his coven, he bit me and waited for me to change, when I did he explained everything and asked if I would join him and his mate, I gently refused the offer and luckily he understood the need to be alone, around a century later I saw a carriage collapse through a bridge, and well here I am things kind of moved in a blur from then on."

He smiled lovingly at Victoria.

I then noticed that Laurent hadn't told us his story, neither did Rosalie.

"What about you? What's your past?" she said to Laurent.

The nomads shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Laurent didn't looked like his usual gleeful self.

Edward there is so much pain coming off of Laurent- jasper

"Erm-"

I interrupted Laurent, "you can tell us some other time."

He gave me a thank-you smile and the rest of the coven relaxed.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be alright, we were also wondering if we could try hunting as you all do, you know, animals." The goddess asked, her voice unsure, oh her voice.

"Oh yes! Of course!" Carlisle said, making all of them smile at him. "And there is a community college, who is going to high school?" they smile again looking towards each other and Bella, Victoria, and James put their hands up.

"I could re-study art!" James said.

"Medicine! That would be rather interesting!" Victoria said.

"Acting! I'll go to the community college," Laurent was happy again.

"I guess I'll be doing music, haven't done that one yet." Bella looked interested.

Carlisle laughed, "Victoria you could borrow my study books, ooh and Bella and Edward could be study buddies!" Bella gave me a heart-breaking smile.

_Did he really just say study buddies? – Emmett._

"Now hunting, school starts tomorrow so I want all of you in control of your first!"

**A/N**

**Everybody happy?**

**I'm kinda hyper at the moment. review.**

**Review, you see that green button near the bottom of the screen? Press it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! Boo-hoo**

Chapter 7

Edwards POV

We all stood up as did the nomads.

"Oh Bella you can't wear that dress it'll be ruined!" Alice said dragging Bella upstairs by the hand, and pulling her into her room I then heard the sound of fabric, and Alice reappeared with Bella, who was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt which had a black belt wrapped around her waist.

They both ran down the stairs and Bella flashed to Victoria's side, I mean literally flashed, she was that fast all I saw was a blur of colour and then she was next to Victoria.

Alice danced over to jasper and took his hand.

"fast." Rosalie sneered at Bella.

"Skipping," Bella retorted.

"alright then let's get going," Carlisle said before Rosalie tried to slap Bella, key word tried, if she made a move either Bella would be away in an instant, or I would have thrown Rosalie threw the wall.

Either way it wouldn't have happened.

We all ran through the front door Bella adjusted her speed to match ours, we all jumped over the river, the nomads hesitated but caught on with what we were doing and each gave a graceful jump.

We stopped the nomads stood next to us, all of us looked at them, James sniffed the air and the rest of them followed suit.

"3 bears," Victoria said.

"North east," Bella said.

"130 kilometres," James said.

"Yummy," Laurent said.

Emmett laughed and a couple of us chuckled, Carlisle nodded.

"Go for it," he said and all of them shot off into the forest Bella turned invisible from the speed, it was probably how we looked to humans when we ran.

Rosalie's mouth dropped in wonder at Bella's speed, I distantly heard Bella laugh.

"Now I'm running!" she giggled.

I could distantly hear 3 necks breaking and the sound of slurping.

We all joined them soon enough and watched as they drank.

Bella and James gave a very clean hunt not a speckle of dirt on them, Laurent and Victoria however were very messy, clothes covered in blood and mud hair/dreadlocks messed about.

When they were all done they looked up, their eyes had an orange tint to it but the dominant colour was red, they couldn't go to school like that.

"I'll go online and get some contacts to cover up the eye colour, but you guys will have put in new contacts every two hours, the venom will eventually burn them out," Alice said deep in thought.

They all nodded.

"Oh god how stupid of I! How will James and Victoria go to high school you're in your twenties it wo-"

Laurent interrupted her, "my ability is to change somebody's appearance I will simply make them look younger."

Next thing I knew Victoria and James were somewhat younger, a spitting image of themselves eternally 17. Victoria laughed at our expressions.

"What about control? I mean you just stopped drinking from humans!" Emmett said rather loudly and small animals in a nearby radiance ran and hid from the sound.

It was Victoria who answered him, "little boy we are all older than you and we are quite controlled, plus if it gets out of control Bella can use her physical shield to block humans scents."

Jaspers eyes widened but before he could ask the question that his mind was screaming Bella said, "want me to do that for you?" he nodded and through jaspers thoughts I could tell he couldn't smell like a vampire anymore just like a human.

If only.

A/N

So what did you think?

Btw ma bestie got an account so go check out vip-vampire in practice.

Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so here you all are, I'm not exactly feeling well so I'm not at school, WOO! I had some spare time so I decided I might as well type up a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: every single time... I DONT OWN IT, I NEVER WILL AND I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY I HAVE TO KEEP SAYING IT, UGH!!!**

Chapter 8

Edwards's POV (people like it more in his POV so I'm going to do it like that more)

I looked around our living room, Laurent was talking animatedly to Carlisle and esme, James and Victoria were having a full on make out session, Emmett and rose had been doing that before they decide to go up to his room, I won't say any more than that. Alice was reading a fashion magazine and jasper was reading an old book about the civil war occasionally mutter something along the lines of, "we should of won that damn war."

The utter goddess was staring at me, I swore I felt my dead heart leap, she looked away embarrassed when I caught her staring.

Suddenly a tune came into my head and I walked silently towards the piano, taking a seat and strumming my fingers along it, next thing I knew Bella sat next to me smiling down at the piano, I stopped the movement of my fingers to look at this angel.

"Play," she said with a heart breaking smile.

I took a deep breath and let my hands move along the keys playing the melody that had came to mind before, Bella took an unneeded breath and let out the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard, she sang alongside the melody.

_**("Innocence" by Avril Lavigne.)**___

Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus]__  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

_[Chorus]___

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

**(A/N sorry if you don't like that song but I couldn't exactly put in songs that I like because they're very sing like a mentalist in public and start dancing for no reason songs.)**

I smiled blissfully at her and she returned a cute happy smile that made my knees go weak, I then noticed all my family was around as, Laurent was standing a little away smiling and Victoria and James didn't even break their kiss though they were smiling in it. Rosalie and Emmett had joined us, Rosalie wearing Emmett's shirt, and nothing else. That's definitely not something I want to see.

"Wow, you're really good Bella," Alice said smiling awe-struck down at Bella.

"Yes she is but you haven't had to deal with her and her mood swings for the past odd 100 years," James said, finally breaking the kiss between Victoria and him. "The beauty of it goes away after some time," he continued and Victoria wacked his arm and gave him the evils and then smiled at Bella.

Mood swings?

"Ah mood swings like when she was nice, then all pissy to me?" Rosalie said bluntly and glared daggers at _my_ Bella.

Wait, what? Where did _my _come from, oh great now I'm getting possessive. The wonderful joys of undead-ness **(A/N I don't have a clue if that's a word, I'll Google it later)**

Bella snorted at Rosalie's attempt to scare her. Cutest snort I've ever heard. Wait a second how can a snort be cute? Oh well she makes it cute.

"Ooh, ooh why don't we play truth or dare!!!???!!!" Alice screamed.** (A/N I was gonna say the game "have you ever" but what would you use as drinks? If you don't know the game "have you ever" then Google it)**

Carlisle and esme stared at each other wide-eyed and ran for the door just making it out; Alice huffed and looked back at us.

Oh great.

**A/N**

**Okay guys I'm gonna need some ideas for dares, so review or PM me the ideas, and as usual thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hay guys, BTW this is just an author's note, sorry I know you don't like them but I just need to tell you I have serious writers block, and I haven't been feeling well the past few days.

Also I started a new story called the Lighthearts so go check that out, please!

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, I'll update as soon as possible.

Plus we are having inspectors in my school, so I have to up my grades plus I have a few essays and projects to do, sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Hey I finally got over the writer's block (yay!) and decided to write a chap (woo!)**

**Okay I reread the last chap a few minutes ago, and I realised I said 'Google it' twice in it, soz if I'm annoying you with that, I just love that! It's so random.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I will own twilight when SM disappears mysteriously and I raid her house to find the copyright files.**

**SM: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: ohh nothing, nothing at all.**

Chapter 9

**Bella POV.**

All of the Cullen children exchanged looks, which I'm guessing is not so good.

Alice smile looked like her small pretty face would split in half it was that huge, and she ran to the kitchen returning in seconds with an empty glass bottle, how she got it I would not know, I was pretty sure there was no food in the kitchen ten minutes ago. Weird

The fairy like creature set the glass bottle on the glass table in the living room, and we all crowded around it.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I wonder how jasper would react to me hitting his wife, I looked at his battle scars, you know never mind, I think I may not.

Oh well, I'm not scared of the little thing, "Dare," I stated defiantly.

She grinned evilly at me, uh oh.

"I want you to make out with Mike Newton when we go to school," she sang, happy with my choice, Edward however did not look happy with that.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the small girl, what was she on about?

"You'll see," was all she answered not giving anything away.

My eyebrows furrowed, confused, he couldn't be that bad. Could he?

I decided to think about it later, and I spun the bottle. It landed on little miss perfect. Rosalie.

"Truth or dare?" I asked; I may enjoy this.

"Truth," she said sticking up her nose.

Pansy! Ugh! I wanted to embarrass her!

"What's your biggest fear?" I asked her; I was honestly curious

She took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth, then after a few seconds of thinking -which is quite long to a vampire- said, "Werewolf." Is she serious?

The Cullens mouths hung open, she was scared of the wittle bittle puppies? That was rather interesting, maybe I should get her a dog for her birthday, or I could piss off the dogs and blame her. Oh the possibilities

She spun the bottle -before anyone could comment or start the eternal teasing- and it landed on Jasper. Hmm, interesting, oh great I'm starting to sound like Carlisle.

"Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare," he said without fear.

"Dress up as a girl then go out shopping with us."

Jaspers eyes went wide as Alice dragged him upstairs to their room. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

I looked around the room; Victoria and James were once again in the middle of making out, ugh what is it with them? there like a couple of wild animals!

Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's shoulders, murmuring softly, "everyone was a fear babe, you are not any different." While trying to contain his laughter on the fact that Rosalie was afraid of a couple of adolescent pups.

Laurent was studying the artwork on the walls, fairly interested.

I looked over at my own personal god, who was staring at me without shame, I looked away embarrassed still feeling his gaze on me.

**Edwards POV**

I stared at the goddess, she was perfect, sweet kind innocent, yet not afraid to stick up for what she believes in.

So perfect, just as I thought that she looked over at me, and then looked away quickly noticing I was looking at her.

"jazzy you look fine, I promise," everyone heard Alice say to jasper, Victoria and James finally broke apart, and stared contently at the stairs as did everyone else, laughter filled the house as jasper stepped into view, but I did not look away from the one thing keeping me in the room, Bella.

"You look so pretty, Jasmine!" Emmett boomed loudly laughing rather loudly at his bro- oops I mean sister.

Bella's twinkling laugh was all I could hear as I finally dragged my eyes away from the beauty and looked to where my brother stood.

He wore high heeled neon pink shoes, a matching dress which had the words, 'gorgeous and worth it' in glitter over the front, he had extensions in, which were straightened and he had pink eye shadow and glittery pink lipstick on, he had pink jewellery on, luminous of course, he was wearing pink stockings on, and to top it all off neon pink nail polish.

If I didn't know any better I would have fought he was actually a woman.

My mouth hung wide open until I felt cold hands place my chin to a normal angle, I looked over to who it was, and to my surprise Bella sat only inches from me on the white couch, so close I could feel her unneeded breath on my face, but I pulled away bother I done anything I would regret.

She blinked and I saw hurt flash across her angelic face for a second but then it disappeared so fast I doubted I even saw it at all.

She gave me a small smile before getting and walking out of the house with the two covens following, and I even wondered if I should go or just go to my meadow to think about Bella for a few hours, or days, or months I could think of her forever.

But I followed anyway, I would follow Bella anywhere.

I realised something that very second as Bella, Victoria, James and Laurent got in my Volvo, and the others got in their cars.

I was in love with Bella.

Perfect.

**A/N**

**I decided for a little treat you guys can have Alice's POV of chapter 1!**

**How lucky!**

Alice

Hi! My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock.

I will explain the long name:

Mary, my first name although it's not very artsy, like myself, I always thought it was way too formal.

Alice, my middle name, although everyone just calls me Alice instead of Mary.

Brandon, my human last name, I will explain the human part shortly.

Cullen, which is my new last name.

Whitlock, my marriage name, I am married to jasper whitlock hale.

And there you go, so I am Alice, I'm a vampire.

I do not know of my human life, just that I woke up in a dark room with just a bracelet, you know the plastic ones from hospitals that had the name: Mary Alice Brandon, on it, except mine was not from a hospital it was from an insane asylum, do not ask me to tell you why I had been in there, I don't remember, I have the ability to have visions of the future.

Cool, right?

Not really the future changes, even by just talking about it, so I sometimes just get understandable flickers, or the visions will change course in a matter of seconds.

Right now I and my new family were playing baseball, seen as it was in the middle of a thunderstorm, vampires are incredibly strong and fast so when the ball hit the bat it created a great amount of noise, so we could only play when there was thunder, otherwise the humans would hear.

I threw the ball, lightning speed to Carlisle, my adopted father, and as he hit it precisely I had the well known sucking feeling in my brain as I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision_

_Four vampires were running through the woods of forks their red eyes catching every movement in the trees surrounding them._

_The first woman had fire red hair, that matched her eyes, a tall strong figure, with curves everywhere, she was wearing a green top that said 'kiss me I'm Irish!' on it, blue jeans, and a fur shawl, no shoes. She had a devious small gracing her lips, as she moved catlike under branches, dodging trees; her stamina reminded me of a tiger following her prey._

_I shivered at that last thought._

_The first man was tall with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, but it was pulled into a lazy man pony-tail, he had an evil glint in his eyes, but I could see they softened when he looked at the red haired woman, he reminded me of a wolf, not a werewolf I mean a wolf wolf, one that was a predator. He had on a leather jacket, black kakis and no shirt he was barefoot, like the others._

_The other male had dark dead looking skin, he looked thirty-something older than the others but a human would not notice they would simply over look it, he reminded me of an Amur tiger. He was bare-chested with an orange dress jacket, and dark wash jeans, he was barefoot, and had black dreadlocks framing his face._

_The last was a girl, she would give Rosalie a run for her money, she was the most gorgeous vampire in existence, She had dark wavy hair to her waist, flawless features, full lips, dramatic eyebrows, thick lashes surrounding her crimson eyes, a button nose, high cheekbones, tall with curves. She was barefoot with a strapless silk dress that went to her ankles; her nails were painted a red that matched her eyes, a long gold chain hung from her pearl white neck, she had a very nice fashion sense. She reminded me of a panther about to strike, dark but a beautiful creature, a killer all the same._

_They stepped into the baseball clearing and faced us; the panther girl threw the ball to Carlisle._

_End of vision_

I hadn't realised I had been muttering nomads under my breath continuously, as I had my vision. The family had made a line facing the opening to the clearing, just as the four nomads stepped out.

Tiger, wolf, Amur tiger, and panther facing us all, fearless.

A/N

I hope that you enjoyed, I've just got one question.

Will Bella and Edward be together?

Majority vote wins, please leave it in a review, and on that not, bye bye!!!

Review please!

Love you guys!!!


	11. Chapter 11 sneak peak

A/N

Okay I won't be able to update for a wee while, soz! But I am going to give you a little sneak peak which is in Edward's POV, enjoy!

xXx

We laughed as jasper desperately tried to turn down some middle aged man, who was desperately trying to grab jasper's attention.

"He looks like he's having a great time!" I turned to Bella smiling at her, then quickly looked to my eldest (technically) brother and my two other sisters, as they filmed jasper slowly backing away from the man only to bump into another man who tried to chap him up.

"Are you avoiding me?" I heard Bella ask, "Because you don't exactly look all that happy with me."

I looked at her confused, I was soo happy to just be in breathing distance of her, and she thought I wasn't happy? This woman was frustrating me even more and more by the very second!

"Of course not! I love being in your company!"

She sighed and looked over to Victoria, James and Laurent who were window shopping in the very spacious mall, her eyebrows furrowing like she was thinking very hard on something.

"I love that you are yourself, I love your personality, I love y-" I cut myself off as I realised what I was about to say.

"What?"

Uh oh.

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this but, I feel I am falling in love with you too, and I understand if you do not feel the same way, because not only am I falling for you, but you are my best friend, and I hope that this won't change anything!"

She looked taken aback for a few moment then finally whispered, "I need to think," before rushing off and disappearing into crowds of humans.

**xXx**

**A/N**

**Exciting, that was one of the big moments from the next chap and I hoped you like, but I also need a beta so if a beta reader could please PM me! **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Hello children! I hope you all liked the sneak peak and so here is the real this but before it starts I want to thank everyone that reviewed, it means a lot.**

**Edward's POV**

We laughed as jasper desperately tried to turn down some middle aged man, who was desperately trying to grab jasper's attention.

"He looks like he's having a great time!" I turned to Bella smiling at her, then quickly looked to my eldest (technically) brother and my two other sisters, as they filmed jasper slowly backing away from the man only to bump into another man who tried to chap him up.

"Are you avoiding me?" I heard Bella ask, "Because you don't exactly look all that happy with me."

I looked at her confused, I was so happy to just be in breathing distance of her, and she thought I wasn't happy? This woman was frustrating me even more and more by the very second!

"Of course not! I love being in your company!"

She sighed and looked over to Victoria, James and Laurent who were window shopping in the very spacious mall, her eyebrows furrowing like she was thinking very hard on something.

"I love that you are yourself, I love your personality, I love y-" I cut myself off as I realised what I was about to say.

"What?"

Uh oh.

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this but, I feel I am falling in love with you too, and I understand if you do not feel the same way, because not only am I falling for you, but you are my best friend, and I hope that this won't change anything!"

She looked taken aback for a few moment then finally whispered, "I need to think," before rushing off and disappearing into crowds of humans.

I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my body, the pain of rejection was almost too much when it was coming from her, like she had taken my heart and walked away with it, leaving me with a gauging hole in the middle of my chest, leaving me bleeding out venom.

I think I'm starting to get overly melodramatic.

"EW! EW! EW! Stay away from me you creep!" I heard jasper yell as a teenage boy grabbed at his ass. He ripped off his wig and stormed out of the mall with my family following laughing, Victoria briefly looked up from a magazine rack then at me and back to James who was whispering something in her ear, as Laurent was talking animatedly to the sales lady from a coffee shop, who had short blonde hair which was tied up in a bun, she had foundation covered skin and bright green eyes.

I stood and headed towards the double doors, dodging passed kids and avoided the people that were too indulged in a conversation to actually pay attention to where they were walking.

"Hey Edward," I heard Victoria say as she stepped in my path blocking my escape, "Give her time, she'll come to you, so don't push her," she said and gave me a hug before stepping back and smiling.

"I think we're bonding, Vickie."

"Don't flatter yourself," she said skipping over to James but not before she turned around and called over to me, "and its Victoria, nothing else, got it skipper?" without waiting for an answer she pulled James over to the window of a small boutique.

"I finally left the building and noticed that my Volvo was missing, and my keys weren't in my pocket. Suddenly my phone bussed in my coat pocket, so I pulled it out and read the text waiting there.

_Ur goin 2 hav 2 run home,_

_Soz,_

_Luvs u bro_

_X Alice X_

Of course, I thought as I started walking towards the woods at the edge of the parking lot, entering it and running north towards Forks, animals cowering in bushes as I passed them, birds fleeing from branches as I moved my legs to go faster as I wondered if Bella was going to be home.

I was served with an excruciating disappointment as I entered the house only to find no one home yet, they must have gone hunting. I walked over to my piano situated in the middle of the room as I let my finger run over the keys a melody engulfing the room.

I didn't hear her coming and was surprised as I saw her in my perpetual vision sit down on the bench next to me, and started to sing to the melody.

**ANGELS ON THE MOON by THRIVING IVORY **

**Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
so tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive**

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

I smiled over at her, a smile she returned.

"Can I try something?" she enquired and I nodded, willing to grant her control over the world, "I really hope I don't regret this."

Without warning she planted her lips to mine, as I recovered from the shock of it I kissed her back fiercely wrapping my arms around her body, our lips moving as one, controlled by thirst, and lust.

She pulled back too soon, and whispered gently to me, "I love you too by the way."

**A/N**

**Oooh! How cute! Anyways review and give ideas! It means a lot! **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait; you guys don't know how guilty I feel for leaving you hanging.**

**So guys I'm not so sure how you guys want this to go so if you could give me some ideas, I'd be very grateful.**

Edward's POV

"Okay white, brown or black coat?"

"Alice, go away," I groaned as Bella giggled while my pixie like sister held up different jackets to me.

Alice was dressed in a white shirt that had red lining and a large red bow on the neckline, red quarter lengths, high heeled red peep toed shoes with a bow on it, a blood red studded shoulder bag, a beaded red necklace with a red bow on the end graced her neck, her lips were painted blood red and she had put on a deep pink blusher while her nails were coloured red.

Apparently her colour of the day was red.

Bella had a one shoulder black ruffle dress on that went to her just above her knees, she had on 3 inch heels that had bits of flowing fabric wrapped around the strap falling down, a large black messenger bag with a black bow attached, a large bow headband graced her head of hair that had been delicately curled into ringlets, a chunky black bracelet laid on her wrist.

I rolled my eyes before turning back to my wardrobe and grabbing the first thing my fingers touched, black jeans and a grey top. I pulled a black leather jacket that Alice has been nagging me to wear for months on and turned to leave the room to go to the corridor where Alice and Bella had stepped out to when I had gotten changed, to give me privacy.

We stepped downstairs to the family room where our family stood, Emmett in black shorts and red top as Jasper is in a white shirt, grey jeans and white cowboy boots.

Rosalie was dressed in a hot pink sleeveless silk blouse, pure white skinny jeans, suede hot pink sandal high heels, a hot pink leather belt, her wedding ring the only jewellery on her.

Victoria, James and Laurent were all wearing their usual clothes although it had all obviously been washed.

We all left the house excluding Laurent seen as he was taking a night course, Emmett, Rosalie, jasper, and Alice went in Rosalie's car while Bella, James and Victoria and I took my car.

The ride was silent as James and Victoria cuddled in the back and Bella and I held hands seen as I was driving.

The chatter of teenagers from the school grounds grew louder as we approached.

"_I heard that they're staying with the Cullens"_

_I heard they're all as gorgeous as the Cullens, but I bet they're not as pretty as me"_

"_Bet they are like ugly as"_

"_I heard that they're all ex cons"_

"_I heard that the guy killed his mum because he had to come here and that staying their staying with the Cullens"_

"_I heard their runway models"_

Well here goes nothing as our two car filled into the parking lot as the sea of teens went dead silent, no pun intended, everyone holding their breathes to get a look at the new kids.

James, Victoria and Bella's door opened as her and the other two of the' new kids' gracefully exited the car.

**A/N: if I have any readers left I just want to say that I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry and I will never do anything like that again.**

**That was just a filler chapter really because I need 'em. And the fact it's 4 in the morning where I live.**

**Review with ideas and feedback if you wish but you don't have to, although I'd prefer it!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N okay so here you all are, oh and I won't be able to update on the 27th to the 1****st**** because it's going to be my birthday on the 28****th**** and I'm going to the canaries for a little get away so I'm going to try and update as much as possible, starting now here's a résumé for when I'm going to update each of my stories.**

'**Black Night': Tuesday**

'**The nomads': Wednesday**

'**Broken moon': Friday**

'**The Lighthearts': 9****th**** of each month**

**And I know that it says that I'll update this story on Wednesday and its Sunday but I didn't deliver earlier this week so here you are!**

**That's all I have to say so here's the chapter:**

Edward's POV:

Every breathe halted, every mouth dropped, every eyes going wide. I stepped out of the car and joined Bella, linking hands with her as we waited by the car for the bell to ring.

Every student's eyes were glued to my girlfriend and our other companions, out of curiosity I dived into the minds of the awe-struck teens and started replaying the thoughts to our new coven members.

'_Oh my fucking good, look at that man, he is sooooo hot!' Ashley, a mindless idiot_

'_God the brunette is total TDB, third degree burns that's like beyond hot' Mike Newton, human reincarnation of a puppy_

'_What I would give to get with the red head' Tyler Crowley, plain ass dick_

'_I wonder if their nice.' Angela Weber, only nice person in this hell-hole_

'_Edward looks so hot today, god let go of that ugly bitches hand already' Jessica Stanley, bimbo since the day she was born_

'_Ugh, they think they're so perfect' Lauren Mallory, 'queen bitch'_

'_Shit their hot' Erik Yorkie, geek basically_

"Well, it's nice to see their not completely controlled by their hormones," James commented rolling his eyes as Victoria's eyes scanned the perimeter of the school grounds.

"There are 3 exits, one the way we came in, one through the forest, and one out the teachers parking lot round back, just in case."

The rest of our family members pulled up to the side of my Volvo slowly getting out and sauntering over to us in true 'we know we're better than you so stop looking' style.

The soft sound of blinking was heard to the vampire ears then the parking lot filled with rumbling chatter, echoing of the gates.

"Love, why don't we go get your schedule?" I asked Bella tilting my head slightly in the direction of the school office.

"Of course," she replied melodically, before pulling me in the direction of the office, James and Victoria following behind us swiftly.

Reaching the small block we entered into the overly heated room, where Mrs Cope sat typing furiously on her old computer occasionally hitting it to make it work correctly.

"Mrs. Cope?" my voice broke her out of her annoyed state and she glanced up at my before her thoughts went wild.

'_oh my, he is so- no Guan remember, you're married, Frank is a good man, little big around the middle but he's good, although when he's drunk he's a pain, and look at that young cute rich boy-no Frank remember you good for nothing husband'_

"Can I help you Edward?" she said her voice a little croaky as she slightly shook her head as to get out the babbling thoughts, she smiled a toothy smile at me, and showing red lipstick smeared yellow teeth.

"Yes this is James Hale-" James was pretending to be Rosalie and Jasper's cousin- "and Victoria and Isabella swan." Bells and Victoria were pretending to be James' girlfriend and girlfriend's sister.

"Well welcome to forks high, hope you have a wonderful day," Mrs. Cope said as she handed them all their schedules smiling at them before briefly looking down at Bella and I's joined hand her mind clouding with disappointment.

We all swiftly exited the office giving a small 'bye' to Mrs. Cope and started checking each other's schedules as the rest of our coven came over to us.

Name: James Hale

Stage: Senior

First: Advanced Placement Art Teacher: Mrs. Muir

Second: Advanced Placement Art Teacher: Mrs. Muir

Third: Technological Graphics Teacher: Mr. Abernethy

Fourth: Free Period 

Fifth: English Teacher: Mrs. Lyon

Sixth: Physical Education Teacher: Miss Wallace

Seventh: Trigonometry Teacher: Ms. McCallion

I had English and P.E with James

Name: Victoria Swan

Stage: Senior

First: Advanced Placement Biology Teacher: Mr. McAuley

Second: Chemistry Teacher: Mr. Nelson

Third: English Teacher: Miss Boogie

Fourth: Free Period 

Fifth: Religion Teacher: Mr. Durkin

Sixth: Physical Education Teacher: Miss Wallace

Seventh: Trigonometry Teacher: Ms. McCallion

I had P.E with Victoria

Name: Isabella Swan

Stage: Junior

First: Advanced Placement Music Teacher: Mr. O'Neil

Second: Music History Teacher: Mrs. Trower

Third: Mathematics Teacher: Mr. Jones

Fourth: Free period 

Fifth: English Teacher: Mrs. Lyon

Sixth: Physical Education Teacher: Miss Wallace

Seventh: Physics Teacher: Mr. Martin

I had AP music, music history, maths, PE, English and physics with Bells and a free period with all of them; I barely noticed my siblings looking over my shoulder until I turned around as the bell rang and almost bumped into them.

I held onto Bella's hand as we made our way to class, just before we entered the room I whispered into Bella's ear, "welcome to hell, my love."

**And there you are, I am aware it's short but the next chapter is going to be:**

***Mike flirting**

***Lunch**

***Classes**

***Staring children**

***Lauren and Jessica's jealousy towards Bella**

**Anyway with that I leave you, leave a review, it makes me more enthusiastic to write more.**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N **

**Hello wondrous people, okay don't hate on me! I was on holiday for my birthday! **

**Here is the new chapter, love you guys and I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not SM I thought you'd know that, but whatever I do not own twilight and I mean no copyright infringement.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward and I made our way over to the back table, ignoring the ogling kids, and lowered ourselves into two chairs.

The class was silent as they stared at us, until the noise of a chair scratching along the hard-wood floor sounded through the class, and they averted their gaze to a blonde boy who made his way over to Edward and I's desk, ignoring my glaring boyfriend until he was standing over my view point, smirking slightly.

"Hello, my name's Mike Newton," the boy said in a voice that I was 99.99% sure hadn't broke yet.

Oh shit. "I am so going to kill Alice," I muttered to Edward as I stood and pulled Mike in for a kiss, gagging when it ended. The class was quite as people's mouths opened and closed like fish, blinking every 2 seconds.

A couple people gasped but before speak broke out, our teaching came flouncing in, his brow sweating, and his arms drenched with sweat patches.

"Hello class, apparently we have a new student today, a Miss Isabella Swan, please stand up and introduce yourself," he said before guzzling down water from a bottle that he yanked from his briefcase.

I stood swiftly and spoke, "My name is Isabella, but I prefer Bella, I'm from here and there, and no I am not interested in Mike Newton it was a dare, don't get ahead of yourselves." And with that I swiftly sat in my seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

xXx

Classes flew by, each one was graced with Mike Newton, and of course Edward too, who either glared or glowered at Mike whenever he tried to utter a word to me.

It was now our free period, every one of our coven/family's teenage member had a free period now and we decided to go to the lunch hall, watch the mundane life of the humans around us.

Each of us entered slowly, one after the other, Alice and Jasper, who twirled her round in a circle before they got to the farthest away table, Rosalie and Emmett, who walked in arms around one another, whispering to each other, Vic and James, who smirked at the gaping children and glided to the table, the Edward and I, we just messed around, me walking backwards in front of him, him occasionally dashing forward to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

We sat in our seats –well Edward did I decided to plonk myself on his lip - as he trailed kisses along my neck.

"I heard she used to be a prostitute."

"I heard Cullen's paying her to pretend to be his girlfriend"

"I heard he knocked her up."

"I heard new blondie is an ex con"

"You know the red head? I got dibz on her"

"I bet I'll have Edward leave that slut by the end of the month, no wait the week."

"I saw the brunette making out with Newton."

"The blonde is soo hot!"

"The red head used to be a model."

"I saw the blonde outside smoking."

"Look at what they're wearing!"

"Ugh! I hate them."

"Who do they think they are?"

"Why are they here?"

"Why us?"

"I heard-"

"I heard-"

"I saw-"

It was all a blur now, the hushed voices irritating my vampire hearing, making me feel death and vulnerable.

But I still heard approaching footsteps through my impossible headache.

I could still smell rubber burning under high plastic stomping heels as two girls and Newton walked towards our secluded table.

"Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Lauren and this is Jessica, and you know Mike," the blonde one said in a high nasally voice.

I stood up and looked into here orange coated face, looking at her fake smile that uncovered normal teeth-I had been expecting fangs, like a dog but none were visible at the moment- and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Cool," I said icily staring into her mud coloured eyes.

"Come sit with us," she growled out practically grabbing for my wrist to hall me away. But I didn't move, I looked down at her pathetic hold of my wrist and pulled it out of her grip.

I sat down again, Edward absently started playing with a strand of my hair, as the two bimbos walked away in a huff, while Lauren muttered 'whore,' under her breath to Jessica. Mike tried to say something to me but Jessica yanked him behind her before words formed.

"People nowadays have no respect for their elders," I muttered leaning into Edward.

"Probably because it's not the 1800s Bella, nobody gives a shit anymore," Vic said surveying the exits.

"They should," I muttered as they mechanical bell sounded, sending students into a flurry.

We stood before Alice's drained voice stopped us, "Stop, we need to get home," she said as her once vacant eyes began to fill with life.

No need to tell us anymore, we all shot through the lunch door pushing humans as lightly as possible to get to the parking lot. The ride was silent each of us going in the car we came in rushing to get to the Cullen mansion.

As we entered the home we were stopped dead by the sight of Carlisle and Esme staring blankly at the wall, "what happened?" Rosalie whispered to her shock ridden parents and for a moment I liked her, liked that she could form the question everyone was she struggling to get out.

"W-w-we-"Carlisle stopped short turning slowly to look at us before finally saying, "We're at war."

**A/n**

**Ya'll better thank me for doing this when I'm jet lagged, a nice review would do perfectly well.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I am just extremely busy at the moment, but I'm Gonna give ya'll a short chappie. Here we are:**

_**Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet**_

Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

_**You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring**_

**Bella POV**

Ever looked in the mirror and hated yourself beyond oblivion? Well you're not me, 300 years later and I still hate myself.

James is dead, killed be the enemy (or to be more specific the eternal love of my existence) Laurent attacked and eaten by those moronic puppies, leaving his new found mate to mope in unending rage, and Victoria has lost ever single logical brain cell so bent on revenge that she will manipulate and torture anyone who stands in her way.

We have separated, not Victoria and I, no she's more reliant on me than ever. We separated from the Cullens they chose the volturi and we chose the Romanians. James' creator had joined the Romanians and James followed suit, Victoria trailed James' options and Victoria being my best friend and sire I went with them, Laurent met Irina who was on her way to Romania and he fell in love with her instantly. Carlisle had been quantises with the Volturi since the 1700s so that is what the Cullens opted for, and trust me I would have followed to be with Edward, but Victoria is my mother, sister, friend, sire, she saved me from death sure I didn't ask her but if she didn't I wouldn't have met Edward, and well hoes before bros. And even if I tried to leave once you join you can't ever go, you're stuck if we try and run they'll find us and kill us. We're stuck.

"Come on we need to go, Stefan just brought in another batch of newborns," I turned to see Victoria, her red eyes dull yet crazed –we could not stick to our veggie diet in the war.

"Coming."

I left my tent and stood beside Vic, I saw Irina on the other side of the newborn refuge field, we had to look after them until an attack comes, and we were changing and training them.

The refuge was a hundred acre field lined with tents, 25 for training, 5 for each of the trainers –Vic, Irina, Tanya, Charles, and I - , 10 for newborn women/girls, and 10 for newborn men/boys.

A massive truck drove through the clearing, and two massive vampires stepped out each covered in full black clothing, they both went to the back of the truck and opened the doors. Screams pierced the air.


End file.
